The Very Weird Halloween
by KILLMARA
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Linali, Miranda, Rabi, Alester, Komui, Allen and Kanda all go to a Haunted Mansion To meet a skeleton named Jack and to find out that theres something wrong with that place and the monsters in it. Pairing is AllenXKanda there will be more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own D.Gray-Man But I wished I did 

Anyways here's just my little Halloween special I made up at school and all most got in trouble for not paying attention and lost the gym period for my class for not listening again and then everyone glared at me 'sign'

Anyways on with the story! 'Lays head down in shame and failure'

* * *

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pleaseee Kanda!" Allen begged

"What part of 'No' can't you understand?"

"Kanda! Please!"

"NO!"

"This is just pointless, why would I ask you anyways! Maybe Rabi would want to go!" Allen said as Kanda shot up out of his seat while Allen smirked _'got him!'_

"Fine, fine I'll go" Kanda said as Allen tackled him, shouting 'YAY!'

"Hey Kanda why wouldn't you want me to go with Rabi? I was for sure you weren't going to care"

"No reason" Kanda said trying to shove Allen off before he figured out the reason but it was too late for that, he figured it out already

"Awww Kanda you weren't worried that he might try to make a move on me, then me leaving you and going to be with Rabi, Were you?" Allen said looking at Kanda and Kanda just turned his head with a slight blush

"Awwwww you were worried!" Allen said getting off of Kanda and started dancing around like a clueless idiot in which Kanda thought he all ready was, Then Allen stopped dancing around and saw Kanda was all serious like

"Listen, just don't go sneaking around with him all the time, I want you with me two you know" Kanda said blushing again as he kept on looking away while Allen sat down and covered his face with his keens

'_You know all this jealously stuff is kind of……cute' _Allen thought as Kanda glared at him and while he looked back up then back down and thought _'SO CUTE' _while he thought, he also heard the sounds of foot steps then looked up and saw Kanda standing there, then kissed he on the forehead, While Allen blushed

"Where were we going anyways that you kept bugging me about?"

"Oh yeah! It's the Haunted Mansion" Allen said holding the picture up to Kanda's face

"The Haunted Mansion? Huh? Sounds like a whole lot of crap"

"It does not! Anyways I've invited some people"

"Oh really"

"Yes Really"

"And just who are these people?"

"Well I've invited Linali, Miranda, Rabi, Alester, Komui and then you and me" Allen said as Kanda was about to tackle him

"Who was that third person again?"

"Rabi, Why?"

"Didn't I tell you not to hang around with him"

"Oh come on Kanda! We have to bring him!"

"Give me a good reason why, then"

"Because it wouldn't be fun without him! And please Kanda at least try to get alone with him"

"No"

"Come on Kanda!"

"No and I'm not going through this again, you better not hang around with him too much or I'll keep you away from him forever"

"Hey! You can't run my life!"

"So? Who says I can't"

"I did!"

"You don't count"

"Fine! Be like that you Jackass! I'm going to talk with someone else, who cares! Oh and while I'm gone go fuck yourself while your at it!"

Allen said storming out of the room While Kanda rubbed the back of his head and thought _'well so much for a good day'_

After a few minutes of sitting there doing completely nothing Kanda headed out to find Allen, where ever he is

"Stupid Kanda, I can't even think about why I would want to be his lover in the first place! He's so arrogant and stubborn! Maybe being Rabi's lover isn't a bad idea!" Allen said as someone hugged him from behind, which scared the shit out of him

"ECKK" Allen screeched "what the hell, Kanda you scared me!"

"Ohh I did, sorry but what is this I'm hearing you regretting ever becoming my lover?"

"Ummm Ha" Allen said guilty

"Anyways aren't we going to the Haunted place or something I think everyone's waiting"

"Crap I forgot about the time!" Allen said dragging Kanda

"Let's go!" Allen said as they got to the front gate and everyone was waiting there

"Allen it's about time we were waiting"

"Sorry I lost track of time" Allen said looking around and notice Komui there

"Komui I thought you had to stay?"

"Yea brother who's going to watch your office?"

"Don't worry I put someone else in charge" Komui said proud of himself and drinkin his coffee

"Your bring coffee?" Allen said as Komui smile

"you know him, he can't go anywhere without it" Linali said disappointed in her brother

"Anyways let's get going"

After a few minutes of getting lost thanks to Komui they finally found the place and sitting there was a pumpkin and a sign

"Please feel free to enter at your own risk, free of charge" The sign read as Komui read it closely

"It sounds safe in enough" Komui Said with a bright smile and walking in

"Hey Komui, wait up!"

"This place doesn't look that scary" Komui said picking up an old cup

"Komui, I don't think you should be touching anything"

"Why?"

"Never mind why, Anyways were should we head off first" Linali said pointing to each door

"THIS ONE!" Komui said as he had to pick the most creepiest door which lead to a really creepy hallway. As they walked they notice a lot of empty bookshelf's and as Allen kept walking a random object hit him in the back of his head which bounce off and went smack right into Komui's head spilling half of his coffee

"Allen are you ok?" Linali said as she looked at her brother crying over spilled coffee

"Komui! This is no time to be cry over your coffee, Allen's hurt!"

"M-m-my Coffee" Komui wined as Miranda picked up the object and showed Linali

"Hey Linali, this was that object Allen was hit was a book"

"A book but this hallway had empty shelves, we checked"

"Then were did it come from?" Miranda asked as everyone was silence then began shaking because they thought it was a real ghost

"Anyways let's keep going" Linali said as Allen got up and walked near the window then stopped and saw a girl standing outside staring at him then she pointed at something, Allen turned around when he saw one of the book shelves about to crush him then…..

BOOM!

The book shelve fell and missed Allen by two inches and that's when everyone turned around and looked at the freaked out Allen

"T-this place isn't a haunted house, it's a nightmare!" Allen said scattered against the wall then collected himself and hurried to catch up with the others. They finally got to the door without no more distractions and opened the door to a creepy ballroom then walked in

"Hmm a ballroom" Komui said drinking his coffee

Komui then walked up to a picture of a girl and slightly touched it and then the door slammed shut and the lights went off and after a minute the lights turned back on and everyone was tied to a chair in a circle in the center of the ballroom

"Komui! What did you do!" Linali said screaming in her brothers ear

"I didn't do anything but touch that pictu---- "

"Hmm didn't do anything right?"

"Heh" Komui smile guilty as something was coming out from the shadow and it appear to be a book shelve then a bunch of other things and little tiny black shadows of monsters appear as everyone was freaked out now

For some reason music started playing.

_Shadow  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Siamese shadow  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town or Halloween_

_Pumpkin patch chorus_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead or night_

_Ghosts_  
_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

"What the hell! Everything is singing!" Allen said as everyone agreed and tried to squirm free before they started singing again but it was oh too late for that

_Creature under the Bed_  
_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_Man under the Stairs_  
_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_Corpse Chorus_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Vampires_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_Mayor_  
_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Corpse Chorus_  
_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll…._

_Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting man_  
_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Werewolf_  
_Aren't you scared?_

_Witches_  
_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Hanging Tree_  
_Everybody scream, Everybody scream_

_Hanged men_  
_In our town of Halloween!_

_Clown_  
_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Allen and the others kept squirming as the little shadows and the book shelves kept dancing in a circle while Ghost and monsters vampires, witches and all sorts of monsters came out of no were

_Second Ghoul_  
_I am the "who" when you call, "who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_Oogie Boogie shadow_  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_Corpse Chorus_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_Child Corpse trio_  
_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_Parent corpses_  
_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_Corpse Chorus_  
_In this town_

_Mayor_  
_Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Corpse chorus_  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our Man Jack is the king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin king_

Jack skeleton? Who's that?" Linali whispered to Allen as Allen shook his head

"Maybe some person?" Allen said as one of the witches scared him then they began singing again

_Everyone_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Corpse child Trio_  
_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_Everyone_  
_La-la-la-la, Halloween! Halloween!  
La-la-la-la Halloween! Halloween!_

The music finally stopped and all the monsters and book shelves were gone then the rope that tied everyone together loosen up and everyone bolted out of the chair and zoom out the door and out of the Haunted Mansion while the skeleton next to the sign outside of the Haunted Mansion smiled and stood up and walked away.

----Back at the headquarters --------

"Owie, Linali that hurts!" Allen wined as Linali was clearing up the cut at the back of his head were he got a really bad paper cut from that book

"Oh stop your wining you big baby"

"But it really hurts!"

"If you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt!" Linali said as she finished up

"Ok that Haunted Mansion was a lot scarier than I expected! Especially the singing but who is Jack skeleton?"

"Don't know maybe a skeleton?" Rabi said joking

"Idiot, we already know that why do you think his last name is Skeleton?" Linali said clearly not joking as Rabi pouted

"hmm maybe we should go back and check things out" Komui said drinking his coffee again

"Oh no! We are not going back there! I really don't want to have to sit through another boring Song"

"But this is really getting to me"

"Well when we were walking and after I got hit with that book I notice a girl standing outside"

"THEN IT'S CLEAR! WERE GOING BACK!"

Komui said happy for some reason while pointing at nothing

"WHAT!" Everybody screamed as Linali was about to kill her brother as the gate guardian said they have a visitor then standing in the door way was a skeleton

"WHAT THE HELL IT'S A SKELETON!" Everyone shouted at the same time

"Hello, I heard you were planning to go back to the Haunted Mansion may I tag along, Oh! And were are my manners I'm Skeleton, Jack Skeleton" Jack said Happy as everyone was all freaked out and thought

'_WHY THE HELL IS THERE A SKELETON HERE?' _

* * *

TBC!

Well that wasn't that bad, was it? Anyways it's to be continued! And I love how I put the whole Halloween town story in this SO………. PLEASE REVIEW! COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE MILK FOR EVERYONE WHO FEEDS ME REVIEWS:D


	2. WELCOME TO HALLOWEEN TOWN!

Disclaimer: Yes I'm back again and I'm very happy well except for me getting in trouble today for being late OH WELLL ON TO THE STORY OH AND THIS IS THE OTHER HALF OF THE STORY :D

* * *

Jack happily walked in the headquarters and sat in a chair in Komui office

"Hello, my dear sir I couldn't help but over hear your return to the Haunted Mansion, may I join you"

"Why yes you can"

"NO HE CAN'T!" Everyone shouted from each side of the desk

"Yes he can, the more help we get the better chances we get as well" Komui said proudly while Linali looked down on him in shame

"You have no clue what you're talking about do you?"

"NOPE!" Komui said with one foot on his desk and his hand under his chin

"Well then please excuse me" Jack said leaving the room as Linali smacked Komui's head with a book knocking him down

"You really need to use your head sometimes you know" Linali said as Komui looked up with a nose bleed and blood dripped down his face then Miranda stepped in

"You don't just let anyone come in here and ask to tang along with us, do you?" Miranda asked as Komui got straight back up in the same pose he was in earlier

"Of course" Komui said as once again Linali whacked him with the same book again

"Not, we actually use our heads when NEEDED" Linali said as she screamed in her brothers ear

"Ow, ow,ow well some people do use their heads but when there's someone that's loud and obnoxious yelling in their ear I think it's kind of hard---"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? I AM NOT LOUD AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT OBNOXIOUS!!!" Linali said shoving the book that was crushing Komui face in the desk, Miranda just shooked her head and walked out of the office and came across Allen and Kanda talking in the room with Rabi in the middle, it was basically Kanda and Rabi staring at each other with terrible glares while Allen sat helplessly in the chair

"when will you two ever get alone, I'm tired of you two always fighting"

"Allen be quiet" Rabi said not taking his eyes off of Kanda

"Why should I?" Allen said as both Rabi and Kanda glared at him only for a second then looked back at each while Allen signed then Miranda came in

"Allen, what's going on in here?"

"These two won't stop glaring at each other, even for a second"

"Well maybe their taking this "fighting over you" thing a bit too serious"

"Well what am I going to do?"

"Don't know"

"Maybe if I try to find someone that's right for Rabi, they'll stop fighting over me?"

"Umm maybe but I don't think that will make Rabi stop loving you"

"Yea I guess"

"What about Kanda? What is getting him so mad?"

"He wants me to stay away from Rabi, he's afraid of losing me"

"Aww he's just protecting his lover"

"Yea" Allen said sounding like he was disappointed, Miranda tipped her head and was about to say something while Komui bashed through the door

"EVERYONE GET READY WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE HAUNT MANSION!!!!!!!"

"What!? That place with the singing bookshelves and monsters! I THINK NOT!"

"BUT WE ALL AGREED TO HELP MR. JACK SKELETON"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ALL AGREED!?"

"we are going back! no more complains!"

------AT THE HAUNTED MANSION--------

Everyone stood outside the haunted masion shaking everyone three seconds

"oh come on everyone! if we get tied up again and things start singing again we can just beat the shit out of each other!" Komui said with a smile

"Yea and we all know who the first person to beat up is"

"Heh" Komui said shaky then standed at least 5 inches away from everyone because the hole time they were walking everyone was glaring at him

"well are we going in or not?"

"let's just go in already!" Komui said as everyone walked in then Komui walked up to the door but then Allen grabbed his head

"oh no you don't that last time you picked a door we had to sit there listening to bookshelves sing"

"Yea but the song is catchy"

"Anyways let's let Jack pick the door"

"Yea Jack you pick the door this time"

"Oh you people are just too kind" Jack said walking up to a door and opened it

"After you"

"thank you" Miranda said as everyone else walked in but all this door led to was a empty room

"i wonder whose room this was"

"This room belong to a very special guy i don't know his name but he was very famous" Jack said walking up to the big picture on the wall and tugging at it

"How do you know Jack?"

"Because- this- is- my home" Jack said opening the big picture which led to a small door

"your home?" Allen said as he wasn't the only person confused

"Hey there's a door behind this picture"

"yes and i would like you too join me in the town of Halloween"

"Town of Halloween? oh you mean Halloween town?"

"Allen you know about this town?"

"Yea i read about it once but didn't think there was such a town"

"now my dear allen somethings are real when you least expect it, now shall we?"

Maybe going to this town isn't such a good idea" Komui said as Allen shoved him through the door with his foot

"Stop blabbering and hurry up" Allen said as everyone followed and entered halloween town

"so this is halloween town?"

"Yes, now if you would please follow me" Jack said pushing the gate open as all the monsters came out and greeted Jack

"Welcome back jack, oh who's this some guest?"

The mayor said pulling jack down to his height "jack you know we cn't have guess without you telling me"

"Sorry maryor but there from the real world"

"Ooohh the real world!?" all the monsters started talking

"there from the real world that's wonderful!"

"Hey you do you have real monsters in the real world" one of the monster kids asled pulling allen down

"well a----"

"Is it ture you people don't celebrate halloween!" the other monster kid asked pulling Allen down on the other side

"i—"

"now, now kids you can ask the strangers question later" jack said facing the mayor again

"now then shall jack shall i ask these strangers there names?"

"oh yes" Jack said standing next to allen

"This is allen, rabi, kanda miranda, linali, komui, and Aleister"

"such weird names, anyways welcome to halloween town please stay as long as you like" the mayor said walking away as all the monsters left and jack showed then to a house they can stay in

"please make your self at home and of course feel free to walk around outside" jack said leaving as he closed the door and walked away, it was quiet for about 3 hole minutes when everyone started freaking out again and later that night allen couldn't get any sleep whit rabi and kanda fight because kanda was saying rabi was tryiing to touch allen and which he didn't at all except when they bumped into each other kanda was also pissed at that two and for allen?...it will be hell for the bext couple of years and he needed to find a persond for rabi and fast!!!!

* * *

Wow that was pretty short but anyways i'm starting chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Back to the mansion!

Disclaimer: Yes I decided to update finally

Disclaimer: Yes I decided to update finally. I own nothing.

KILLMARA: Hmmmmm, I actually decided to write a new chapter, so if you were waiting for so long.

Yoshi: HER MAC COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND--

KILLMARA: **cries** TT.TT

Yoshi: oops maybe I shouldn't have mention it again? OH WELL ENJOY!

* * *

Jack stood in the doorway smiling as happy as a bird on a Sunday morning, while everybody in the room turned pale white and fainted.

"I will be forever grateful for you bringing me with you, wait until Sally hears about this!" Jack said as he danced around the room, giving everybody he danced around a bigger heart attack. Allen was the first to snap back in reality.

"Ummm, is there a reason why you want to go there?"

"Why yes, there is, you see I like to walk around that place just to be by myself and one day I lost something very important to me"

"Did you drop it?"

"I think I did but I don't know were"

"Then why don't you go back by yourself" Allen asked as Jack sighed and sat down.

"I can't…………"

"Why not?"

"You've seen them right? All those monsters, ghost and witches they have been acting weird"

"How so?"

"They lure people in, tie them up in a chair and try to hurt them with books and stuff, you can't even imagine the pain people go through" Allen's eyes began to twitch a lot.

"Oh, believe me we know" Allen said as everyone recalled all the scratches and bruises from the books and stuff.

"They have been acting very mean to people, especially to me" Jack said looking sad.

"Sorry, I wish there was something we could do"

"But there is! I need to you, all of you to come with me and help me fix this"

"Oh no, we ain't going back there!"

"OH YES WE ARE!" Komui said as he grabbed Allen's shoulder with a big smile on his face.

"THIS SKELETON NEEDS HELP AND WERE GOING TO HELP HIM TO THE EN--" Komui didn't finish his sentence when everyone picked up a chair and smacked him on the head.

"WE ARE NOT GOING BACK THERE" Everyone yelled as Komui started crying like a baby and started moaning 'whhhhhhhhy me'

"Fine. You don't need to worry about me, ill figure something out" Jack said sadly and started to walk out the door " Sorry for wasting your time" Linali sighed and stood up.

"Wait! Jack, we'll help you" Linali said as everyone shouted 'WHAT'

"Come one guys he really needs help, we can't just leave him like this" Linali said pouting a bit then finally everyone mumbled 'fine'

"Good! So were all in this together!" Linali said cheerfully as everyone just cursed and glared at her.

AT THE HAUNTED MANSION--

"I can't believe you made us come back here"

"Well he looked sad, so we can't just leave him" Linali said as she turned and looked at everyone who were at least standing 10 feet away from both her and Allen, "Okay, anyways were going to pair up to find this special thing of Jack's"

"What is it that you lost anyways?"

"It's a chain that Sally gave to me as a present"

"Okay, everyone pair up and if there's no one else to pair up with you're on your own!" Linali said as everyone paired up with each other "Good everyone's got a pair, now lets spilt up" Linali said happily as everyone started to walk off in different before she stopped them for a second.

"Wait! I forgot to mention something, if some of you don't return within an hour or so we'll just presume that you died somewhere in the mansion and perhaps is being eatin alive by some monster or the unknown, okay lets go!" Linali said as everyone stood there with a horrified look on their face before walking off themselves.

"Hmmm, okay Kanda which way?"

"I don't care"

"Pfffffffffft. If I was with Lavi he wouldn't say that" Allen said pouting at Kanda which made his eye twitch.

"This way" Kanda said pointing in another direction

"Great!" Allen said dragging Kanda by the arm

"Wow, this place is really big once you actually walk around on the other floors"

"You really are amused by this aren't you"

"Only because I'm with you, Kanda!" Allen said giving Kanda a big hug while Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen could tell that Kanda wasn't too happy with being hugged so he back off only to bump into something that was laying on the floor with a white blanket covering it.

"Huh, what's this?" Allen said as he just slightly touch the blanket to find a skull roll out, Allen paused for a minute then started screaming like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Allen's scream echoed through the mansion which the others could probably hear, Kanda rolled his eyes again as Allen jumped on him.

"Bean sprout, GET OFF"

"NOOOOOOOO GET RID OF IT!" Kanda sighed, he picked up the skull and threw it out the window then lifted up the blanket which hand nothing under it.

"See, there's nothing there"

"R-really?"

"Yes, now get off" Allen slowly got down and hugged Kanda's arm, while still shaking. Kanda sighed and patted Allen's head.

"It's okay now, you don't have to be scared anymore" Kanda said as Allen was a little bit shocked that Kanda said that, it was so unlike him.

"Kanda?"

"What" Kanda said as Allen leaned up a bit, touching his lips slightly to his then pulled back.

"Thanks for actually caring" Allen smiled as Kanda forced him up against the wall and forced his lips to Allen's. Allen accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, opening his mouth to let Kanda explore more. They were about to do more when they were startled by the same skull Kanda threw out the window rolled over to them.

"Hey, that's the same skull I just threw out the window" Kanda said as Allen froze up again then once again screamed like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A FEW MINUTES LATER….

"Did anyone find anything?" Linali asked as everyone shooked there no, "Hmmmm it's bound to be somewhere……………wait where did Jack go?"

"Alester, you were with him right? Were did he go?"

"H-he was with me only for a minute then suddenly he was gone"

"That's odd, he asks for our help them takes off himself" Linali said as she turned and faced the mansion "Maybe he--" Linali didn't finish when she heard a loud screaming voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the--" Everyone turned and looked a Allen.

"WHAT!? IT WASN'T ME!" Allen said with a angry face

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know!" Allen pouted and everyone turned and faced the mansion. Everyone was completely silent and walked away slowly then began to run afterwards.

* * *

TBC.

KILLMARA: Yeah I know crappy ending……..but this chapter I found pretty good.

Yoshi: THIS WAS A GOOD ONE! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? :D

KILLMARA: I'm not going to tell you.

Yoshi: D:

KILLMARA: Anyways please R&R also sorry if my Grammars a little off still.


	4. Investigation time!

Disclaimer: I still do not own D.gray-man or the characters in it, which makes me very sad. :(

KILLMARA: Hmmmmmmmmmm, I updated pretty quickly this time.

Yoshi: YAY FOR YOU! hugs :D

KILLMARA: For that now, I'm not gonna make a new chapter quickly.

Yoshi: D:

KILLMARA: anyways enjoy.

* * *

AT THE HEAD QUARTERS-

"Kanda, I don't care what you say. I have the freedom to talk and hang out with Allen all I want"

"What do you not understand when I say he's taken, so don't get too close to him"

"Pfffffft. I don't care if he's taken, that's not going to stop me from wanting to hang out with him" Lavi glared at Kanda which made Kanda glare back while Komui sat in his desk drinking his coffee so happily and thinking' ahhhh this coffee is the best!'. He let them argue over something not related to the actual problem for a few minutes.

"Anyways Komui, what did you want us for?" Lavi asked as Komui sat calmly and had a serious look on his face, he took a deep breathe in like he was about to tell someone their family member died or just about to tell someone it's over. Komui knew what he was about to tell them won't end so pleasantly, so he said it all in one sentence.

"Iwantthebothofyoutogobacktothehauntedmansionandcheckthingsjustmakesureyoudon'tkilleachother" Komui said quickly as both Kanda and Lavi screamed 'WHAT!'

"Komui, you have to be joking!" Kanda said ask he looked ready to kill.

"Mymymymymyisn'ttodaysuchalovelyday,Ithinkillgotakeawalk" Komui said as he speed walk out the door, leaving Kanda and Lavi to glare at each other more.

AT THE HAUNTED MANSION--

Lavi and Kanda stood in front of the creepy old place with Allen standing in the middle, he didn't want to take any chances of them going on their own because knowing them they would try to kill each other on the way there. Allen's eye twitched as he thought 'I can't believe Komui made me come back here, especially with these two! Knowing by the end of today one of them isn't going to be alive anymore'

"Bean sprout, hurry up" Kanda called at Allen, making him snap back into reality. Allen followed them, surprised that they weren't fighting with each other already 'hmmmmm maybe they worked something out?' Allen said thinking, obviously not paying attention to were he was walking and tripped on something.

"AHHHH" Allen shouted as Kanda caught him in his arms which almost looked like he was hugging him. Allen kind of blushed.

"Thanks, Kanda" Allen smiled as he notice Lavi giving them a strange look. Allen was about to ask him 'what's with the funny look' when Kanda gave him a tiny kiss on the lips which made Allen smile again and give a tiny kiss back. Lavi just rolled his eyes and opened a door which made the floor collapse where Allen and Kanda were standing.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Allen wined a bit then notice that Kanda was in more pain because he landed on him. "Ahhh, sorry Kanda!" Allen got off quickly, try to help him up then was a bit surprised when Kanda took his hand.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kanda, thanks for worrying"

"Allen! Yuu! Are you okay?" Lavi called as he stood over the hole in the floor. Kanda's eye twitched when he heard Lavi call him by his first name.

"Were fine, Lavi"

"That was kind of unexpecting when the floor collapsed"

"I know, this place looks like a old storage room"

"Wait, they said this place didn't have a storage room--" Lavi didn't finish when he felt something that felt like hands and shoved him down with them. Lavi landed on both Allen and Kanda.

"Owwwww, Lavi warn us next time when your going to jump"

"I didn't jump! I felt someone push me" Lavi said looking up then froze up.

"Lavi?"

"Uhhhh, wasn't there a hole in the floor a minute a ago" Lavi said as Allen got up and tried to find the hole.

"AHHHH IT'S GONE, WERE TRAPED HERE FOREVER!" Allen started screaming, and running around in circles.

"From the looks of it, where stuck in here"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"ALLEN, STOP SCREAMING!" Lavi said as he slapped Allen across the face.

"Thanks I needed that"

"We might as well just sit here for the time being because it looks like were not going anywhere for quite a while"

"Your right" Allen said sitting down as it was quiet for a good 10 minutes until Allen broke the silence "This is boring" Allen said as he shuffled through his bag and pulled out a bag of cheerios.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I know, lets play 20 questions, I'll question you first Lavi!"

"Okay, shoot"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange"

"Favorite food?

"Sushi"

"Favorite thing?"

"My stuff teddy"

5 MINUTES LATER.

"Okay Kanda your turn!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black"

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Being alone"

"Your favorite thing"

"You" Kanda said plainly as Lavi choked on his own spit and Allen blushed. Allen moved closer to Kanda and was about to kiss him when they heard a door open and saw Linali standing there.

"There you are! Everyone was worried about you"

"We sort of fell through a hole in the floor and--Wait there was a door there?"

"Yes" Allen felt like he was going to explode but instead his eye just twitched a lot.

"Guys I'm sorry Komui made you come back here without more people, I gave him a little punishment for that"

AT THE HEAD QUARTERS--

"Owwwwwwwwww" Komui wined as he layed on the floor with a big scar from what Linali did to him.

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: Yeah bad ending again but at least this chapter was also good.

Yoshi: Kanda was nice in this one!

KILLMARA: Yes, yes he was.

Yoshi: You should make him nice more often!

KILLMARA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no

Yoshi: WHY NOT!?

KILLMARA: Anyways thanks for reading, please R&R!


	5. HE DID WHAT?

Disclaimer: You already know I own nothing of d gray-man or The nightmare before Christmas

KILLMARA: Remind me why I decided to updated again?

Yoshi: Because I said I would cry if you didn't?

KILLMARA:………….yeah whatever. Anyways……..

Ed: HIYA PEOPLE!

KILLMARA: (shoves Ed back in closet). Enjoy! :D

* * *

'Mmmmmmmm' Linali thought as she stopped in front of Komui office that said 'Busy. DO NOT DISTURB!' and wasn't sure if she should open it because she was too scared to see what her brother was up to now.

"Nii-san?" Linali popped her head in the doorway to see what it looks like was a spot light on the table. 'Weird' Linali walked over to the table and notice a large sheet of paper rolled up, she was about to touch it when the lights came back on.

"LINALI!" Lomui said as he put his hands up in joy.

"AHHHHHHH" Linali screamed then relaxed herself before hitting Komui on the head why his own coffee mug "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Owwwwwwww"

"Nii-san, whats this?" Linali picked up the large rolled up paper and held it in front of Komui's face.

"Oh that! Good eye Linali, good eye" Komui took the paper from her hand and unraveled it slowly, "Prepare to be amazed!" Komui said with excitement as Linali just tapped her foot and gave him a weird look.

"Tad da!"

"…………………..What's so special about this paper?" Linali said as Komui just froze up, sighed and put his head down. Komui got up on his desk, held up the paper as the lights turned off and a spot light was shining on him.

"….Nii-san, whats with the spot light?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, MY DEAR LINALI!" Komui said as he started sparkling.

"Nii-san, what--" Linali said as Komui put his finger to her lips.

"HUSH NOW, MY DEAR LINALI! WE MUST DISCUSS WHAT THIS PIECE OF PAPER IS!" Linali swatted his hand away.

"Its just paper? What's so special about paper? Besides the fact that it comes from trees" Linali said as the lights came back on and Komui looked surprised.

"Paper comes from trees?" Komui looked shocked for a moment then held up the paper again and the spot light came back on "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" Linali just shook he head, thinking 'Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to him'.

"LINALI! PAY ATTENTION! THIS PIECE OF PAPER HOLDS VALUABLE IMFORMATION!"

"Like what?"

"SOMETHING THAT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE FOREVER!" Linali rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper as the lights turned back on.

"HEY!" Komui jumped off the desk trying to get the paper but landed on the floor when Linali moved slighty to the left.

"Nii-san, its just a map"

"Exactly!"

"What's so special about a map?"

"Its no ordinary map! It's a map of the Haunted mansion!"

"Nii-san, what are you planning?"

"Nothing dangerous"

"You always say that then someone ends up getting hurt"

"Yes but now we have a map of the place! So we know where all the traps are!"

"How on earth did you get all this information!"

"That's not important right now, Linali! Gather up the guys and tell them about the map!" Komui said as he grabbed some of his stuff and walked out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"I'm going into town because if I told them myself they'd all kill me! You're a girl so they wouldn't dare touch you! Have a wonderful day!"

"NII-SAN!" Linali sighed and thought ' why do I even bother'.

IN THE CAFETERIA, WHERE EVERYONE IS.

"Kanda, opened wide!" Allen said with a smile as he fed Kanda some of his food. Linali walked in and sat down beside Allen.

"Hey, Linali why so down?"

"Komui, did something stupid again"

"What did he do now?"

"He…." Linali paused for a minute, then continued her sentence "Made a map…."

"A map of what?" Allen said as kept on feeding Kanda.

"A map……….of the Haunted Mansion" Linali said as she mumbled the last few words. Everyone in the cafeteria started spiting out there drinks and coughed down their food as they shouted,

"HE DID WHAT!"

"He wants all of you to go back to the Haunted Mansion and look for Jack and whatever the hell he lost again"

"WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HORROR HOUSE"

"Well we still have to do something! We promised Jack"

"Allen, Kanda and Lavi, can go back again"

"Why us!"

"Because you three have been in there long enough" Everyone agreed with each other as Allen just pouted.

"Then it settled! Allen, Kanda, and Lavi will go back there tomorrow"

"WHAT NO! LINALI DON'T TAKE THEIR SIDE!"

"But their right you three did have more time to wander around"

"NO WE DIDN'T! WE FELL INTO THE HOLE IN THE FLOOR AND WE WERE STUCK THERE UNTIL YOU CAME!"

"It was long enough"

"IT WAS ONLY A COUPLE OF MINUTES!"

"It already settle, Allen, you three are going back there tomorrow" Linali said getting up and going as Allen twitched.

* * *

TBC

KILLMARA: I wanted to end it there because I got hungry.

Yoshi: Ooooooo I wonder whats going to happen next!

KILLMARA: Well your going to have to wait

Yoshi: Damn…………

Ed: HEY YAL--

KILLMARA: (Takes a shot gun and shoots Ed)

Yoshi: (scared)

KILLMARA: Now then, please review!

NEXT CHAPTER: Romance in the Haunted Mansion!: Allen and Kanda get separated from Lavi and start getting it on in a room! And Lavi gets the torturing of his life. Heh. Poor Lavi (evil grin)


	6. Romance in the Haunted Mansion!

WARNING: THIS CHAPY CONTAINS SEX! YES SEX! AND IT IS FAIRLY GRAPHIC! PLEASE BE MATURE! THERE I WARNED YOU!

Disclaimer: once again……..do I really need to tell you? FINE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

KILLMARA: Yawns Well be thankful I decided to update again.

Yoshi: OF COURSE! We can't leave those precious reviewers waiting!

KILLMARA: We?

Yoshi:……………..you. **(pouts)**

KILLMARA: That's better! So enjoy.

* * *

'_Sigh. Great'_ Allen said as his thoughts pondered but then snapped back to reality when he heard Komui walk up behind them. Kanda and Lavi just shot him a 'don't you dare come near us or we'll rip your head off' look.

"I'm glad you guys agreed to do this!"

"We didn't. Linali forced us."

"Really? Wow I didn't think she'd pick you three. HA sucks to be you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--uh I mean good luck in there" Komui said as he nodded while Allen joined in at giving him a death look.

"Just don't die while you're in there because I don't plan on getting a proper funeral for you! Let's just say that if you die, I'll dump your body in the lake or perhaps a dumpster, we all clear! Good, now good luck!" Komui said running off quickly because if he said anymore all three of them would kill him. They stared at the mansion which started making them shiver in fear. They opened the door to find the same big hall as before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A loud scream startled Kanda and Lavi making think it was a ghost or something but turned to see Allen was the one screaming.

"Uh, sorry, I thought I saw a ghost" Kanda rolled his eyes and Lavi shooked his head.

"Allen, you fight akuma's all the time and your afraid of a little ghost?"

"Hey! I can't help it, they just give me the creeps" Lavi shook his head again and walked over to where Kanda was.

"Hey, Yuu! Did you find anything?"

"Don't call me that" Kanda said walking away.

"Why? Allen has all the right to say it, why don't I?"

"Because I'm his lover, it's okay if I say it but if you stay it, it's just……." Allen shivered a bit "creepy!"

"What? How is it creepy, exactly!?"

"It's like your trying to be lovey dovey with him."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is! In my eyes it is"

"Allen, what happen to you! Your not like this" Lavi said as he looked over at Kanda "Kanda! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLEN!"

"I didn't do anything, stop bringing me into this"

"He didn't do anything to me, Lavi! GOD, you can be so annoying sometimes!" Allen said as tears began to form in Lavi's eyes.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Allen" Lavi wined as he watched Allen run to Kanda and jump on his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A loud scream echoed through the mansion as both Kanda and Lavi looked at Allen.

"Hey, that wasn't me this time!" Allen said as the screaming turned into a loud screeching sound that echoed only in that main hall they were standing in as if that thing that was making that noise was screaming in their ear. The screeching hurt so much they thought their ear drums where going to burst. The screeching finally stopped after 5 minutes or so.

"Owww that hurt, what the hell was that"

"Dunno, maybe it was one of Jack's friends"

"But I don't think they could scream that loud"

"Maybe, maybe not" Kanda just shrugged and walked over to the staircase leading up.

"Hey, guys look" Lavi said as both Kanda and Allen turned to see hand printed on the window that looked to be as if someone was pressed against it then slid down, making a trail mark.

"Wow, creepy, it looks like someone that was hear really wanted to get out" Lavi said as he put one of his hands on the hand print on the window. "It looks like these hand prints were made by a girl"

"How to do know, Lavi?"

"These hand prints are smaller than mine, it's either a child made this or a girl" After Lavi finished his sentence, Allen shivered a bit.

"Hey! Where did Kanda go!"

"I'm up here" Kanda said standing at the top of the stairs then began to walk as Lavi and Allen ran up the stairs and followed him. They opened a door to the same hallway where Allen got hit with the book before.

" I hate this hallway"

"I know but there's no other way to go right now" They began to walk down the hall way when lavi grabbed both Allen and kanda and pushed them down to the floor.

"Lavi, what the hell!" Allen said getting back up, "what was that for!" Allen said when he felt something past by his head and hit the wall. Now there were two axes in the wall. Allen began shaking.

"WHO THE HELL THROWS AN AXE!" Allen said as he turned to see a little girl standing there with axes than dropped them and ran.

"HEY!" Allen said as he ran after the girl.

"ALLEN!" Kanda and Lavi called as they both chased after him.

"Why you little brat!" Allen called as he use his anti-Akuma weapon to catch her. Once he got her, his eye twitch like hell.

"Why you little, brat. You got some nerve to start throwing axes at people you don't know. Didn't your parents teach you any better!-" Allen said as he began to turn her around to see her face to see her eyes closed then began to open. Her eyes where just plain white, no pupils what-so-ever, just plain white, kind of devil-ish. Allen just frozen in his spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Allen screamed as he let her go and watched her run away again. After a short time, he heard Kanda calling his name.

"Allen, oh there you are--OOF" Kanda said as he was pushed to the ground by Allen tackling him.

"KANDA, I WAS S-S-SO SCARED"

"What happened now" Allen sat up and looked in his eyes, kind of shocked.

"Y-you really want to know?"

"Why not?

"T-that girl I was chasing didn't have any pupils! NONE AT ALL, IT WAS CREEPY!" Allen screamed as tiny little tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. Kanda kissed his for head.

"B-by the way Kanda, what happened to Lavi?"

"He went the other way to see if you went down there"

"Should we go find him?" Allen asked as Kanda paused and thought for a little bit then spoke.

"He'll be fine" Kanda said noticing a kind of hard on he was getting for some odd reason. (It was because Allen was lying on top of him ;D)

WITH LAVI.

'Hmmmmmmm, he's not down here, maybe Yuu found him already?' Lavi thought as he entered another hallway 'God, how many hallways does this place have!' Lavi said getting pretty annoyed but then notice a little girl standing at the other end.

'Hey, its that girl Allen was chasing' Lavi thought again then spoke. "Hey! Little girl, are you okay? Do you need help?" Lavi asked as he approached the girl and bent down.

"Hey I can't really help you if you don't say anything" This is the point where Lavi started to get annoyed "Candy?...no?" Lavi started to get pissed but then notice a scar on the little girl.

"Hey are you hurt? Do you need hel--OWWWWW" Lavi didn't get to finish when the little girl kicked him in the shin. "WHY YOU LITTLE" Lavi said almost hopping as he chased her.

WITH KANDA AND ALLEN.

"Ahhh… Kanda…" Allen moaned as Kanda lips covered his own. Kanda's tongue always easily found dominance over Allen's, and before long they were fully embraced on the floor in a fairly dark room, making out like the lovers they were. After a few moments or so they stopped their make out session and Kanda moved on to something else, talking off Allen's pants in the process.

"Spread," Kanda murmured with his lips now against the tasty little cock that bobbed in front of his mouth begging to be sucked.

"Ohh… Yuu…" Allen moaned as he pumped his hips back and forth eagerly, loving the feeling of his lover's mouth surrounding his cock, suckling gently and tenderly.

"Say that again"

"Huh?" Allen asks looking down at Kanda.

"Say my name again"

"Yuu" Allen saying it making Kanda excited even more.

Kanda pulled back for a moment, long enough to whisper, "Squeeze your nipples, Allen…I want you to come in my mouth, okay?"

"Yes…" Allen nodded obediently wanting to please his lover.

Kanda's mouth was back on Allen's aching erection, sucking down hard on it as Allen began to pinch and twist at his nipples as Kanda had commanded him to do. "Nnnh…AHHH….. Kanda… it feels……AHHH TOO GOOD!" Allen spilled his seed thickly into Kanda's mouth. He greedily gulped down every last drop that spilled into his mouth from Allen's cock and pulled back.

"Kanda…"

"Where not done yet, Allen so don't fall asleep." Kanda said waking him back up "We don't have any lotion, so it might be rough" Allen looked at him puzzled then reached down and unbutton his pants.

"A-Allen!" Kanda could feel Allen's warm breath across his erection. Kanda moaned as he dug his hand in Allen's hair with his eyes closed. Allen then smirked as he licked the head of his lovers, loving member causing kanda to throw his head back and moan. He then took as much as he possibly could in to his mouth, try to get Kanda to come just like he did to him. After a few minutes Kanda finally came, moaning as his body tensed and released into Allen's talented mouth. He greedily swallowed his come just like he did to him.

"Relax." Kanda said as he entered a finger into Allen then began to move the finger after a couple of minutes. He added the second one when Allen had relaxed completely, but when he did that lovely body under him tensed once again, so Kanda began to rub Allen's back as he moved the fingers. "Ah, Kanda" Allen moaned as Kanda hit a couple of nerves. Kanda smirked as he continued to hit that spot before adding a third finger. After a couple of minutes of the fingers, he pulled them back and spit on his cock before turning Allen over, pushing the head of his cock to his hole.

"Ngh…" Allen hissed as something bigger than three fingers began to enter him.

WITH LAVI.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!?" Lavi said as he stopped in a room with a chair in the middle. 'hmmmmmm, what's this doing here?' Lavi said trying to move the chair but then felt a big wack at the back of his head, knocking him out. Behind stood the girl, with an axe in her hand, grinning. (Note: She used the back end of the axe, not the sharp end!)

After a few minutes woke up anf found himself tied up to the chair.

"WHAT THE-" Lavi tried to free himself from the chair but stopped and notice, monsters and bookshelves, witches, and other monsters started dancing.

"No, NO!" Lavi sat there looking horrified as music started playing.

SHADOW

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

SIAMESE SHADOW

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

GHOSTS

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lavi screamed as his voice echoed

WITH KANDA AND ALLEN.

"Relax," Kanda hissed as he pushed in, bit by bit then stopping for Allen to get use to it. Once he felt Allen relax he slowly pushed in the rest of the way.

"AHHHH……Kanda"

"Ngh……..so..tight, Allen"

"Ugh…….., ow"

After a few minutes of pausing, Kanda began to move. "K-Kanda!" Allen moaned as he threw his head back and then started to meet Kanda's thrusts with his.

"AHHHHH………..Harder….." Allen moaned, Kanda complied by speeding up making Allen loose balance slightly then used the wall for support. Kanda groaned as he slammed into Allen, causing him to go deeper. "A-Ah, Yes, Kanda! fuck me." Allen moaned as Kanda continued to hit his prostate over and over again.

"Ah….Fuck, Allen!" Kanda moaned as his back arched up and he came inside Allen's body while Allen came all over the wall. Allen panted a little waiting for his breath to catch up then spoke.

"S-should we find Lavi now?" Allen asked hugging Kanda, Kanda gave him a 'Do I LOOK like I care about him' look.

"Come on Kanda! He proably needs our help!" Allen begged as Kanda mumbled 'fine'. They put back on their clothes and wander down the hallways Lavi went through.

"Kanda, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's music! It's coming from that room!" Allen said as he grad Kanda over to the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened all the monsters , bookshelves and other things stopped dancing and disappeared. In the center was a dead looking Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen ran over to Lavi, waving a hand in front of his face then began to shake him "LAVI, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Allen continued to shake him as Kanda threw a bucket of water on him. Allen started wondering where did he get the water.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, Huh? Allen? Yuu?" Lavi looked around to see Allen and a annoyed Kanda.

"Lavi are you okay? You looked half dead" Allen asked as Lavi grabbed Allen.

"IT WAS TORCHER ! THEY WERE SINGING AGAIN!"

"That's sucks"

"By the way Allen" Lavi sniffed Allen a bit " You reek of sweat, what have you and Kanda been doing?" Allen and Kanda just stood there with a sweat mark.

"N-nothing" Allen said as he began to walk away. Lavi had a little grin on his face and followed Allen and Kanda as they walked back to the main hall to go outside.

"Allen! Did you and Kanda do something when I wasn't around?"

"We didn't do anything, so drop it"

"You DID do something! Come one tell me!"

"Lavi, I said drop it"

"No, not until you tell me!"

"Lavi" Allen said with a very pissed look on his face.

"Not until you tell me--" Lavi didn't finished as Allen took out his akuma weapon and whacked Lavi in the head with it, sending him flying to the wall. Kanda just stood there looking pleased.

AT THE HEADQUARTERS

"Lavi, how did you get that big burse mark?" Linali question while Lavi put on a not happy look.

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

TBC

KILLMARA: Well there you have it. I don't do ends good.

Yoshi: **(drools)** Damnnnn…….. that's one hot sex scene!

KILLMARA: yeah, I was kind of proud of it.

Yoshi: WRITE MORE, WRITE MORE!

KILLMARA: Unless someone else pressures me to write more sex scenes I will. Anyways please review!.


End file.
